


体感差异

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: G2—3后是我臆测的水平下降理由是我臆测的水平下降理由是我臆测的水平下降理由感到不适随时退出。涉及背入骑乘
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 14





	体感差异

Caps的指尖搭在键盘上，那个普普通通的W键。

“MAD做得不错。”Mikyx侧过身揉了揉他的头发，“越早发现问题越好，还有一个星期。我们有第二次机会，从败者组夺冠听起来是不是很酷？”

Caps收回手掌，试图把整个人缩进电竞椅里。他提不起一点儿开口的欲望，只是勉强地点了点头。

下路组的交流让Perkz烦躁的阈值几乎达到顶峰。到头来还要第一个安慰Caps，他还是像长不大的孩子，不能控制崩盘的情绪，对自己的决策笃定到固执。

这样的场景，完全印证了换路时他预想的担忧。就像现在表现出来的，线上赛以来，八连胜的G2根本无法控制Caps的任性妄为。

从各个方面都无所顾忌的Caps，比如排位。

rank是保持手感的重要途径，Caps也有过连续rank三十个小时的记录，只不过这个赛季的Caps，却仿佛忽略了这一点。他的休赛期只玩中单，分数多了200，当宣布线上赛开始时，回到AD位的Caps又掉进原本的分数。连败又没有体验感的练习，顺理成章的，接下来的排位也少得可怜。

Caps会撒娇一样地耍赖，抱怨为什么一定要有AD，说着毫无边际的话，然后抱住Perkz的手臂说想要休息。他主动选择了AD，但其实，他在心理上习惯上都抗拒AD带来的一切。选择的理由是“认为Perkz不开心”，而如今的地步，仿佛是要让所有人权衡谁的开心更为重要。

最不理想的结局。

Perkz不会因为Caps是他的队友，或者说是他的男朋友而对他宽容，宽容建立在成绩和实力之上。

Caps是他的男朋友，这点队友和教练都清楚，他们会把一些问题先交给Caps和Perkz自行解决。所以当Jankos看出Perkz压抑的情绪时，他收拾外设的手一顿，欲言又止地张了张嘴。

在那些话出口前，Perkz看出他的意图，迅速地保证——他也不知道要保证什么。总之说完心知肚明的套话，好像彼此安心了一些。他耐着性子对Jankos笑了笑，拉起一旁的Caps，把人带进他的卧室，最后关上门。

“我什么都不想谈。”Caps从失利中清醒过来，复盘是明天的事，今天可以选择沉默。他垂着眼眸，赌气一样，一副拒绝交流的态度。

“真巧，我也没有这个打算。”Perkz抬起Caps的下巴，他的眼睛附着血丝，俯身吻了下去。

他们吻过很多次，只需要靠近就可以激发条件反射。温热的舌尖搅在一起，扫过上颚和口腔，更多的空气被夺走，缺氧般的窒息冲击着感官。

熟悉的吻和气息，但距离把控失误，连操纵法师都不能准确释放技能的Caps不应该是他熟悉的Caps。

Perkz冰凉的手从Caps的脸颊滑到脖颈，那里的血管隐隐搏动着，贴近他的指腹。他用拇指抵着Caps的喉咙，脸色少有的阴沉。

“你不是喜欢睡觉吗，我们可以在这里睡一整天。”

Perkz沿着掐红的肌肤接连落下亲吻，Caps也没有反抗的想法，顺从地调整呼吸，扬起脖颈。在Perkz准备脱衣服时，捏了捏他的手臂，原本清脆的声音开始沙哑，“我想洗澡。”

听上去还有点委屈，Perkz松开手，拉开一些距离盯着他的脸。毕竟是五个小时的比赛，不算过分的要求。

Perkz躺在另一边放满水的浴池，中间隔了一层白色的帘子。他更喜欢早上洗澡，现在只是配合Caps的进度。他半阖着眼等待，大概在地上的泡沫逐渐消失换成清水时，站起身从背后搂住Caps的腰，轻轻含住他的耳垂。

暗示性的舔吻让Caps全身发麻，他往后伸手，撩拨似地抓了几下Perkz的性器，带着鼻音说去床上，对方拒绝了他的要求。

Perkz的吐息落进他的耳廓，“就在这里，Rasmus。”

如果不是大家心情都不好的状况，提出新地点的会是Caps，Perkz在意他的想法，很少反驳。

Caps俯身撑在洗手台边缘，腰部趴伏下去，翘起屁股。冰凉的液体滑进臀缝时，他忍不住哼了一声，弓起身体瑟缩了一下。 

尝试着进了几分后，Perkz屈伸指节，一寸寸探过肠壁的软肉。当Caps可以吞下足够多合适的手指时，他从置物架拿出安全套。隔着薄薄的橡胶膜，阴茎在穴口蹭了蹭，贴着甬道缓缓滑了进去，同时开始说到今天真正想说的话。

“我理解你会经历的一切，我不想让你有这种痛苦，Rasmus。”Perkz知道最自责的人是Caps，但是自责并不会让他们赢得比赛。

“可问题是不可避免的，你应该跟我讲，或者跟Miky讲，甚至是你认识的其他队伍的下路，谁都可以。”

他加大力度抽送着性器，湿滑的内壁包裹着他，囊袋拍打的声音响在安静的浴室。他一刻也不想停下，包括对Caps的质问。

“而你在做什么？睡觉，还是玩Magic？”

Perkz的手环在Caps胸前，绕着圈拨弄他的乳尖。Caps根本分不出精力回答，他的屁股向后拱，不自觉地把红肿的肉粒送进Perkz手里。眼前的镜子被雾气蒙了满面，即使看得朦胧，他也能想象出配合着Perkz长进长出的自己是什么模样。

沉默不会影响身下的动作，不断的顶弄把Caps推向堆积的快感，他想合拢双腿又被更细致地操开。Caps在做爱的时候太容易哭了，但又像含着催情素一样，温顺地接纳异物。

平时做什么都能叽叽喳喳说个不停的Caps，今天只是单纯地迎合，他避重就轻地想讨好身后的人，叫得也更加大声坦荡。 

被水汽蒸得泛粉的肌肤随着揉搓的力道变白又变得更红，顶弄稍一用力，甬道立刻像求饶一样层层绞索住埋着的性器。

Caps无意识晃动着腰，脆弱的神经牵出快要压不住的气声。沉甸甸的饱胀感顺着尾椎蔓延，他随着Perkz的动作无力地前后摆动，只能尽量撑着洗手台边缘维持平衡。

体内忽然来了一次极深的插入，Caps的腰背绷出漂亮的弧度，喉咙里溢出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。他难以启齿地咬着下唇，泪水堆在眼角，接下来的叫声浊化成无意义的音节。

“别为难自己。”Perkz压着他的后背往下按，耸动的胯部擦过凸起的敏感点，“继续，我想听。”

Perkz抚摸着他的脊背，肩胛骨毫无遮拦地呈现在眼前，好像随时会长出一对翅膀飞走。Caps在他吻上那块脆弱的骨头时软了腰，发出往常那样甜蜜的呻吟。

花洒已经关了，发尾聚集的水滴顺着脊背的凹陷一点一点流至臀尖，陷入交合的部位。Perkz握着他的腰窝，四肢燃烧的燥热让不断运动的器官有了缴械的趋势。

Perkz在揉搓Caps阴茎的同时，按在他腰上的力气加大。他知道自己快要到了，鼻尖贴着Caps的后颈，毫不留情地加快抽插的速度，听着Caps断断续续地叫他的名字，终于射了出来。

Caps腿根一阵酸痛，晃了晃，Perkz顺势把小一号的男孩抱进怀里，一只手像哄小孩一样轻轻拍着他，让Caps靠在他的胸膛里。

Caps努力平复着呼吸，双手环在他的颈后交叠。

“我们需要交流，不是通知，告诉我你在想什么。”Perkz的声调没有抱怨和失望，也不想责备他。他摸了摸Caps湿漉漉的头发，冷静阐述事实。

Caps的目光有一瞬的躲闪和游移，他轻轻偏头。这是个难以觉察的动作，但在Perkz怀里，他的一举一动都异常明显。

他认为说不清的就会避而不答，让人恼火又不能发脾气，Perkz叹了口气。

“你知道你有多烦人吗，Rasmus。”

Caps把下巴搁在Perkz肩膀上，哼哼了两声表示回应。Perkz收紧手臂，他们之间没有一丝缝隙，混乱和压力短暂地得到缓解，好像这样就没什么改变。

如同第一次仓促做到最后，紧张地搂在一起感受到彼此的心跳，没什么差别。

清理后Perkz在床上随便看了看reddit的评论，意见不出所料地统一——要他们换回本来的位置。他百无聊赖地刷着，忽然听到推动浴室门的声响。他的男孩简单地围了条浴巾，擦着头发，露出来的耳朵、手肘、膝盖和指尖都被水汽蒸出水润的浅粉色。

Caps的目光在Perkz身上徘徊了几秒，拿起一旁的水杯，红色的唇角被玻璃口压出一个凹陷。Caps垂着眼睫，视线落在Perkz的浴袍腰带上。

他想做点出格但不会被Perkz抵触的事。

“不行。”Perkz斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“可是你喜欢这个。”Caps指着他的裆部，“我提议后你就勃起了。”

Perkz意识到自己看到Caps嘴唇的时候幻想了这个画面，但他强行拉回思绪，再次拒绝了他。

“好吧，我不明白你介意什么。”Caps不安地眨眨眼，今天Perkz拒绝他太多次了。他继续擦着头发，像湿漉漉的小动物，又烦人又闹心的小动物。

还是舍不得。

即使是现在也舍不得。

Perkz复杂的心绪Caps无从得知，他挂好毛巾，从衣橱里挑出Perkz的队服套在身上。他们身高差不多，只是Caps的体格要小一号，这样看起来有点空荡荡的感觉。

Caps爬上床，他在游戏中控制欲极强，但在性爱中没有这样的爱好。现在他还没有放弃卖乖的想法，意图在这件事上安抚Perkz。

“你介意我用手吗？”

Caps凑近吻了吻他的嘴唇，伸出手握住凸起的性器。肉感的手掌揉捏着刚刚在他体内的阴茎，指腹划过敏感的冠状沟，按照柱身的脉络来回摩挲。顶端渗出的液体流在他指间，套弄的动作变得顺畅起来。

他认真地看着手中的阴茎，像是学习英雄技巧，专注地看着，间隙中不确定地偷偷看Perkz的表情。

Perkz在临界点前把Caps按在身下分开腿，往后面探去。因为不久前的性事，差不多可以探进两根手指，Perkz伸进第三只进入微张的穴口。

但Caps不这么想，他蹭着Perkz硬挺的性器，咕咕哝哝地催促，“别弄了，直接进来。”

Perkz眯了眯眼睛，抬手一巴掌结实地打在他的臀侧，红了一小片。这里的肌肤太敏感，以至于那一瞬间Caps绷紧了全身的肌肉。

“自残没有任何意义，Rasmus。”现在的体位很方便他们四目相对，Perkz直视着Caps，语气中带着一丝警告，“不要做没有意义的事。”

Caps吸了吸鼻子，丝毫没有被看穿的心虚，甚至不情愿地鼓起脸。Perkz无奈地叹气，像给颗蜜枣一样亲吻他的眼睑，以一种征求询问的姿态哄着，“好了，等一等不会痛，我们重新再来。”

不会重新再来。

Caps环在他背后的手一顿，不等Perkz反应，翻身跨在他腿间，扶着发烫的性器径自坐了下去。这种莽撞的行为让Perkz一下顶进了最深处，他们彻底贴合在一起

Caps的大腿控制不住地颤抖，位置变动让抵着内壁的阴茎又硬了几分，扩张到极限的褶皱被迫展平。他身体前倾，试着抬了抬身子调整角度。仅仅是小幅度的戳刺，一起一落，充血的穴口翻出肉粉色，撕裂一样的痛苦很快很快围了上来。

Caps无所谓地眨眨眼，把手放在Perkz的小腹，按照自己的节奏又动了几下。

是很让人生气，Perkz压下心中古怪的猜测，直接掐住Caps的胯骨开始挺腰颠弄。突如其来的刺激吓了Caps一跳，甚至找不到可以扶稳的东西。他慌忙地撑在床上，柔韧的内壁承受着过载的快感，反复吞噬，摩擦中带出湿润的体液让甬道更加服帖地收合吮吸。

这样的姿势，Perkz可以完整地看到Caps呻吟的神情和脸颊充满情欲的潮红，很难对他说一些冷嘲热讽的话。况且现在也不是训诫的最佳时机，就算他说的在理，最多只能得到一个沮丧的胜利。

Perkz干脆坐起来，掰开Caps的臀肉，撞击着留下一片色情的酡红，像打桩一样用力地操他。Caps的敏感点被不停地蹂躏碾压，高频率的抽插几乎弄湿了半边屁股。散架的酸软刺进神经，甚至让他萌生了是在进行一种生殖行为的错觉。

这种奇怪的错觉很快击中了他，浊白的精液把Perkz的小腹搞得一团糟。

射过之后的Caps泪珠挂在眼角将落未落，体内的阴茎还挤在深处抵着高热的肠道，他已经无暇顾忌那些蹭在被单的体液。骤然密集的撞击下，Caps眼前闪过一道白光，随着快感的浪潮散发，绷直的上半身后仰，一股液体涌进身体。

做完这次已经到了第二天的凌晨，Caps酸痛得要命，有点怀疑自己能不能准时参加明天的复盘会议。他从被子里探出一双眼睛，知道身边的人也没有困意，没头没脑地问道，“你知道怎么才能变好吗？”

Perkz总有一种能让人信服和放松的力量，但这时候他不打算多做解释，“总会有瓶颈期，我们随时可以换回来。”

“可我不想成为队伍的短板也不想你玩得不开心。”Caps的声音大了一点，“我们是为了赢在一起的。”

Perkz沉默了一会儿，他留意到Caps眼里一闪而过的失落，再开口喉咙就有些干涩，“Perkz和Caps确实是这样的。”

Caps挑了挑眉，在他开口前，Perkz捂住他的嘴，“还有时间，你可以再想想。”

Perkz也不能分辨他听到Caps那句话的第一反应是什么，他不想知道，所以干脆封闭了自己的思维。

“年龄小容易说傻话。”

Caps笑弯了眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔Perkz的手指，看到Perkz吓了一跳后，像恶作剧成功一样得意地瞧着他。

他缩进Perkz怀里，软绵绵的金发蹭着他的脸，“就比我大一岁，怎么说得好像我们格格不入一样。

Perkz在他的鼻翼轻啄了一下，下巴的青茬先一步划过肌肤，好像仔细观察了一阵，接着不断的亲吻落下，细密地吻着Caps的脸颊。

Caps发出一阵愉悦的笑声，颤着睫毛闭上眼睛，脚下轻轻踢了踢他的小腿，他拖着长长的音节，问Perkz要干什么。

“我喜欢你身上的痣，Rasmus。”Perkz那双绿色深窝的眼睛温柔地看着他。

拉着半开的被子，Caps潜意识还有点慌乱和害羞，他仰起下巴，露出脖颈和锁骨。光裸的上身被冷空气激得抖了一下，腻乎地靠近身边的热源。

Perkz探出舌尖，在脸颊留下吻痕，然后是颧骨，唇边和颈侧。

他在Caps肩峰的两颗痣上烙下细碎的亲吻，啃咬舔舐，留下或深或浅的齿痕。两具身体纠缠在一起，温度与热量暖呼呼地渗进彼此的肌肤。

Perkz的手摸索到Caps的腰间，那里虚挂着半条薄被遮住下身，露出的一截布满了刚刚箍出来的青色指痕和刮擦的细小伤痕。Perkz在他锁骨上咬了一口，Caps倒换着气息，一边推一边小声笑。

该休息了，Perkz扣住Caps的手掌，五指交握前挠了挠他的掌心。

“嗯——”Caps发出倦意的呜咽，他的意识东倒西歪，“有多少？”

“吻痕的每一个。”Perkz给Caps盖好被子，把枕边的玩偶塞进他怀里。

“哦，我要晚安吻。”Perkz的亲吻让他舒服得想睡觉，Caps可能连Perkz的回答都没听清，他迷糊地打了个哈欠，理直气壮地闭眼等待。

Perkz笑了笑，亲昵地吻上Caps的眉心。

“当然，我的小国王。”


End file.
